La Hora del Crepúsculo
by Noe Izumi
Summary: "What if?" situado durante los eventos de Twilight Princess. Mientras trata de salvar Hyrule, Link tendrá que enfrentarse a algo que parece venir de dentro de él... para reclamarlo como suyo -no es slash ;P-
1. La Advertencia de Lanayru

**1**  
**~La Advertencia de Lanayru~**

Link volvió en sí con un sobresalto, con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue como despertar de una espantosa pesadilla. La oleada de espanto y a la vez de puro alivio que le acometió fue tan intensa que creyó que se desmayaría; cayó de rodillas, respirando con agitación, casi atragantándose con cada aliento.

El Espíritu de Luz volvió a hablar. Su voz resonó como el eco en la profunda cueva, pero a Link le pareció que venía desde muy lejos.

_El poder que buscáis… duerme en el fondo del lago Hylia…_

Link cerró los ojos con fuerza y meneó la cabeza, todavía tan abrumado por lo que había presenciado que solo pudo soltar un gemido en medio de su agitada respiración. La voz del Espíritu se desvaneció, quedando todo en silencio, excepto por el continuo fluir del agua del manantial y los fuertes latidos de su propio corazón.

Con el cuerpo todavía tembloroso, Link se incorporó; sintió una leve náusea, pero se disipó enseguida. Cuando estuvo seguro de que las piernas no le fallarían, dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia la salida, de espaldas hacia la misma; sus ojos azules seguían clavados en las profundas aguas de la caverna. Las palabras de Lanayru, el espíritu que moraba en ellas, todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

_Nunca lo olvidéis…_

Un destello de sangre y un grito desgarrador (su propio grito) despertaron en algún lugar de su mente. Link se mordió el labio inferior y la aparición del dolor trajo su consciencia de vuelta, disipando de paso aquellas imágenes oscuras y demenciales. Luego, salió apresuradamente de la cueva, sin mirar atrás.

La luz del sol le cegó por un instante, arrancando destellos dorados en su pelo del color de la miel. Los cálidos rayos se reflejaban en la superficie del agua, pura y cristalina, del Lago Hylia. El cielo era de un intenso azul celeste. Ya no había rastro del ocaso lúgubre y anaranjado que había cubierto toda la región con sus nubes purpureas, difusas como manchas de tinta. Al igual que con las regiones de Farone y Eldin, habían logrado devolver la luz a aquellas tierras.

Respiró profundamente, y el aire puro lo reconfortó un poco, aliviando su cabeza todavía embotada. Bajó la rampa de madera que conectaba el altar del espíritu con el lago, observando desde la barandilla todo cuanto se extendía a su alrededor. Vio al extravagante dueño del parque de atracciones, contemplando el agua con el mismo aire aburrido que cuando le vio por primera vez desde el dominio de las sombras. Dos soldados Zora, esbeltas criaturas acuáticas con forma humana, seguían buscando algo muy cerca de él. Los peces nadaban cerca de la orilla, sus escamas brillando bajo los rayos del sol como si fueran de plata.

Todo iba bien.

Apartó su escudo y espada a un lado, y con un profundo suspiro, se dejó caer sobre la hierba que crecía a la orilla del lago, húmeda y fragante.  
¿Cómo se había metido en aquella peligrosa aventura? Él, un simple granjero cuya única preocupación siempre había sido meter en sus cubiles a todas las cabras antes del anochecer…

Sólo había transcurrido una semana, pero parecía que hubieran pasado años. Representando a Ordon, su pueblo, estaba a punto de emprender un viaje hacia el castillo de Hyrule para ofrecer un regalo a la familia real, cuando unas monstruosas criaturas se llevaron a su amiga Ilia y a los niños. Cuando fue tras ellos, un monstruo extrañísimo le había metido en un lugar donde parecía que el sol se ponía eternamente, transformándole además en una bestia con forma de lobo. Había despertado en una celda donde un extraño ser que se hacía llamar Midna le había llevado hasta la mismísima Princesa Zelda. Ahora, aquella criatura lo acompañaba a todas partes, y tras ayudar a los Espíritus a recuperar su Luz, le había pedido que le ayudara a salvar el mundo buscando la Sombra Fundida, una extraña y raída armadura que ocultaba el poder más extraordinario y maligno que nunca pudiera haber imaginado…

Porque él era el Elegido por las Diosas, el héroe que tenía que liberar el mundo de la amenaza de las tinieblas.

Sentándose, se quitó el guante de su mano izquierda, contemplando su dorso. Tenía una curiosa marca, con la forma de tres triángulos colocados de forma que juntos creaban otro. Para él siempre había sido un simple antojo de nacimiento (Talo, uno de los niños de su pueblo, le había dicho que el cabrero tenía uno con forma de cabra en una zona no muy visible, aunque seguro que bromeaba), pero había resultado ser la marca con las que las diosas designan a sus Elegidos.

Una voz chillona lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Midna. Entre las negras sombras donde se ocultaba, sólo distinguía su ojo, de un escarlata intenso. Recordó su propia imagen oscura y distorsionada por el mal en la visión del Espíritu, y sintió un escalofrío. Apartó la mirada sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué? —le apremió Midna— ¿Preocupado, héroe? No solo los niños de tu pueblo, tu amiga también está bien, ya la viste esta mañana, ¿no? Bueno, esta mañana o cuando fuera, en el Crepúsculo es difícil saber qué hora es —le guiñó un ojo—. Oye, será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche y vayamos a la ciudadela a primera hora de la mañana. Estás muy raro, seguramente debido al cansancio. Tampoco quiero que te de un patatús o algo así mientras me buscas el último trozo de Sombra Fundida, ¿sabes? Dependo totalmente de ti, "héroe", así que es mejor que estés entero.

— Gracias, Midna. Aprecio que te preocupes tanto por mi salud —dijo el chico con sarcasmo, poniéndose de nuevo el mitón. No podía evitar pensar que aquella criatura de las sombras solo le estaba utilizando. Probablemente, era así… Pero fuera como fuera, estaban juntos en aquello.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha sed y se agachó a la orilla del lago para beber, haciendo un cuenco con sus manos. Aprovechó para lavarse la cara, pero le supo a poco: tras el frío que había pasado cuando la región estaba cubierta por las sombras, era imposible resistirse a aquellas aguas bañadas por el sol…

El joven hyliano se fue a un lugar apartado, se quitó la ropa y se lanzó al agua. El primer contacto le cortó la respiración; luego se convirtió en algo delicioso y rió, encantado, dejando que el agua no solo le limpiara el cuerpo sino también la mente, ahogando en ella sus inquietudes. En alguna parte en la inmensidad de aquel lago, bajo sus pies, estaba oculto el poder que buscaba. Su temperatura corporal ya se había aclimatado a la del agua, pero Link sintió un escalofrío al pensar en ello.  
Antes de embarcarse en la búsqueda, Midna le había dado la oportunidad de elegir. Si hubiera sabido entonces a qué se exponía… Pero ahora no podía dejarlo. Por el reino. Por su pueblo. Por sus amigos. Por Ilia… Las sombras lo cubrirían todo tarde o temprano, y solo él podía evitar que se extendieran por el mundo.

Era su destino; de algún modo, lo había sabido siempre…

¬— ¡Link!

Sobresaltado, el joven se incorporó con un chapoteo y se tapó el pecho como por acto reflejo, de una forma un tanto ridícula. La voz de Midna era burlona.

—Tranquilo, que no estoy mirando. No hay nada que me interese en un humano bañándose. Es que con tanto chapoteo me has recordado algo. Sólo quería decirte que mañana, cuando te hayas puesto al día con tu amiguita, no te olvides del niño.

Link no lo había olvidado. Cuando, bajo su forma de lobo, había visto a Ilia en una taberna de la ciudadela, ella estaba muy preocupada por un niño de la raza Zora que yacía inconsciente a su lado. Había resultado ser el príncipe, y su madre, que había sido asesinada, se le apareció para pedirle ayuda cuando estaba liberando a los súbditos en el salón del trono.

— Recuerda —insistió Midna— que su madre te ha prometido una manera de moverte por el lago como pez en el agua. Je, je, nunca mejor dicho. Humanos… tanto progreso… ¿por qué no habéis aprendido a respirar bajo el agua?

— No me olvidaré —suspiró Link, haciendo girar los ojos—. Oye… Ahora… no me hables mientras salgo del agua, ¿vale?… Sé que no estás mirando, pero me siento… incómodo.

Midna bufó. Después de que pasara un rato en silencio, Link se atrevió a salir del agua; el contacto del aire contra su piel mojada le hizo estremecerse de frío y se fue a por su ropa, dando un resoplido.

El lago volvía a teñirse de naranja al bajar el sol, pero esta vez, a esa llegada del crepúsculo le seguiría la noche y luego un nuevo día. Acostumbrado a la sencillez de su pueblo, Link se perdió en la inmensidad que le rodeaba. Cuando eran más pequeños, Moy siempre les decía a Ilia y a él que, hace algo más de mil años, toda la región de Lanayru era un enorme desierto. Viéndola ahora con sus propios ojos, le costaba mucho creerlo. Y todavía le quedaba una gran parte de la región por ver bajo el sol, extendiéndose al oeste, más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista…

Tras encontrar algo de madera, encendió una hoguera con el candil que llevaba consigo. El estómago le rugía de hambre. Para cuando consiguió atrapar un pez usando la caña que le había hecho Iván, ya había anochecido. Era pequeño, pero menos daba una piedra, y tras asarlo en la hoguera pudo apaciguar un poco su estómago. En realidad, tampoco tenía demasiado apetito; las palabras del espíritu Lanayru todavía daban vueltas en su cabeza.

_Habéis de cuidaros… Aquellos que no conocen los peligros de dominar el poder, serán, al final, dominados por él… Nunca lo olvidéis…_

De algún modo, el Espíritu de Luz había usado su propia mente para crear aquella ilusión, y por eso había visto lo que había visto: a sí mismo, y a Ilia, dominados por la ambición. Había sido una advertencia, solo una advertencia acerca del poder que estaba a punto de obtener… Aun así, su propia imagen onírica asesinando a Ilia y su sangre goteando de la espada todavía le encogían el corazón. En parte, lo había hecho él… La abrumadora sensación de triunfo y de placer que se había desvanecido cuando volvió en sí no había sido una ilusión, era suya… Sintió un estremecimiento y avivó un poco más la hoguera, como si con el fuego lograse aplacar el extraño frío que de repente se había apoderado de él.

El sueño empezó a pesarle en los párpados mientras contemplaba el fuego, sumido en sus pensamientos. Ir hasta la ciudadela sin Epona, a la que había dejado en un lugar seguro en la pradera, iba a suponer un enorme esfuerzo, así que tendría que dormir bien para estar lo más descansado posible. La manta estaba con su yegua junto al resto de sus enseres, pero bajo el saliente donde se encontraba apenas llegaba la brisa nocturna y no tenía frío. Usando su gorro como una improvisada almohada, se tendió sobre la hierba, y al cabo de un rato se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Lo siguiente que vio fue la oscuridad, densa y negra como la tinta.

Percibió el destello de un cuchillo, pero él fue más rápido. No iba a dejar que se lo arrebatara. La sangre brotó al instante, salpicándole. Sonrió como un maníaco al verla teñir sus manos, sus ropas, el filo de su espada goteando sobre el suelo. Lo quería para sí, no iba a ser de nadie más… La vida era el pequeño precio que los demás tenían que pagar a cambio de un poder absoluto, majestuoso… Un poder inimaginable…

Pero alguien más estaba dispuesto a impedírselo. La risa de aquel ser maligno tan similar a él sonó como un eco, resonando en cada rincón de su mente, antes de desintegrarle como a una vulgar nube de humo…

Link despertó acurrucado en la oscuridad, ahogando un grito en su garganta. Esperó durante unos instantes a que Midna le preguntase qué demonios ocurría, pero solo escuchó su propia respiración, agitada por el miedo, y su enloquecido pulso retumbando en sus oídos. Por suerte, no había gritado de verdad.

Se tumbó de espaldas e intentó normalizar su respiración. Alzó una mano temblorosa para secarse el sudor que empapaba su frente, frío y pegajoso. Tras la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, todavía le parecía ver refulgir el rojo escarlata de la sangre que había derramado su propia espada… Abrió los ojos y comprobó que era el resplandor del fuego de la hoguera, que ya estaba casi consumida.

Con un escalofrío, se giró sobre un costado, abrazándose el cuerpo; sentía los latidos aún acelerados de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos. Por mucho que las diosas lo hubieran decidido así, no sabía si encontraría en él ese valor que le había sido concedido. Estiró levemente la mano, que todavía le temblaba, ante sus ojos, contemplando la marca de los Elegidos... un poder por el que los humanos habían sido, y seguramente eran, capaces de matar. Y él lo poseía sin haberlo ni tan siquiera deseado…

Link, no pienses tantas tonterías, solo ha sido un sueño; se dijo, enfadado consigo mismo. Solo ha sido un maldito sueño.

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupado? No había nada que le atrajera de aquel poder maligno que necesitaba Midna, el mismo que había provocado la desaparición de sus creadores siglos atrás. Pero por unos instantes, una parte de él lo había deseado...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Solo ha sido un sueño, se dijo; solo ha sido un sueño. Y aquella ilusión solo fue una advertencia. Solo una advertencia…

Con estas palabras repitiéndose en su mente, notó que el miedo absurdo que sentía se desvanecía. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a dormirse, esta vez, sin que ninguna pesadilla perturbara su descanso.


	2. La Fuente

**2**  
**~La fuente~**

Link llegó a la ciudadela cuando el sol ya brillaba alto en el cielo. Estaba agotado por la caminata, y pese a pasar ante el mercado, ahora lleno de vida, no se detuvo a calmar su sed ni su hambre. Seguramente Midna protestaría por no estar concentrado en su misión, pero la única cosa que cabía en su mente era Ilia. Tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Cuando entró a la taberna, un médico muy bajito de enormes y gruesas gafas abandonaba la sala muy airado murmurando que el niño enfermo no entraba dentro de su especialidad, que eran los humanos. Por lo demás, todo estaba igual que cuando había estado allí en su forma de bestia, como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta de nada (y, en realidad, había sido así). El corazón de Link dio un vuelco cuando vio a Ilia intentando detener al médico en vano. La pierna de la chica estaba vendada y Link recordó la flecha que la había alcanzado en Ordón.

— Soy yo. Soy… — no pudo seguir; las palabras simplemente se negaron a salir de su garganta cuando vio el vacío en los ojos de su amiga, que le había mirado como si no le conociera.

Link se sentía mareado. Todo estaba pasando muy deprisa: Ilia no se acordaba de él, y el niño, sin atención médica, podía morir de un momento a otro. Además, la tabernera, una mujer de armas tomar llamada Telma, le había tomado por un soldado que se ofrecía voluntario para escoltarlas hasta Kakariko. El pequeño podría salvarse gracias a las habilidades de Leonardo, al que Link había conocido cuanto salvó las tierras de Eldin.  
De algún modo, Telma había sabido que conocía a Ilia, aunque ella no le recordara, y le contó lo poco que sabía sobre ella y el niño enfermo. Link supo entonces que Ilia había estado toda la noche en vela cuidando del príncipe, y que pese a todas las calamidades por las que había pasado, estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para salvarlo. Los ojos de aquella tabernera rebosaban determinación y bondad. Link quiso contarle todo lo que había pasado y decirle quién era el niño en realidad, pero algo le dijo que no era el momento. Ya lo sabrían Ilia y ella, a su debido tiempo: ahora, lo importante era salvar al pequeño. Además, algo dentro de él le decía que cuanto menos supieran sobre su cometido la gente a su alrededor, menos peligro correrían.

— Hum. Veo que además de la espada llevas un arco —le dijo la tabernera—. ¿Sabes disparar?

— Creo que no se me da mal… — dijo el muchacho, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Pero tienes el carcaj casi vacío… Ve a por flechas. Vamos a necesitarlas, los alrededores están plagados de monstruos. Aunque algo me dice que te has dado cuenta de eso hace tiempo… ¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho?

Link se lo dijo. Telma sonrió.

— Un nombre curioso. Ve, Link. Yo te espero aquí con tu amiga y lo iremos preparando todo.

Con el corazón todavía encogido por la sonrisa vacía que le había dedicado Ilia al entrar al local, Link dejó la taberna camino al mercado. Encontró una tienda en la plaza, pero los precios eran más que prohibitivos; en ningún zurrón de todo Hyrule cabrían tantas rupias. Mientras abandonaba el local, ante la mirada de reprobación del portero por sus botas manchadas de barro, se preguntó para qué querrían flechas unos clientes tan estirados y pretenciosos como aquellos. Por suerte, al otro lado de la plaza, en un edificio que parecía abandonado, encontró un Goron que le vendió flechas a un precio mucho más razonable.

Fue al salir del edificio cuando notó el extraño escalofrío, como una levísima corriente eléctrica recorriéndole toda la espina dorsal.

Alguien le estaba observando. No se trataba de las miradas curiosas de la gente ante su curioso atuendo y la espada y el escudo que le colgaban a la espalda. Era algo más, como si estuvieran analizándole, invadiéndole. Se sintió inseguro, frágil.

_Link…_

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Miró a su alrededor, buscando la procedencia de la voz, pero ninguna de aquellas personas, absortas en sus asuntos, parecía estar mirándole. Inquieto, emprendió la marcha. El continuo murmullo de la gente empezó a oírse cada vez más distante, acallado por una especie de zumbido extraño. Volvió a oír una voz susurrante, que parecía venir desde muy lejos, y al mismo tiempo, desde lo más profundo de su mente.

_Link…_

El joven hyliano se paró en seco cuando algo vibró dentro de su cabeza, como un palpitar sordo que seguía el ritmo de su propio corazón. A su alrededor, todos los demás sonidos se apagaron. No fue consciente de la niña que tropezó contra él.

_El agua… Ve al agua, Link…_

Justo en el centro de la plaza, en el corazón mismo de la ciudadela, había una enorme fuente esculpida en mármol, con el emblema de la familia real coronando la cima. Unos niños se salpicaban unos a otros con el agua ante los gritos de reprobación de una anciana, y un grupo de jóvenes charlaba animadamente sentados en el borde, pero para Link era como si no existieran. No podía oír sus voces, ni sus risas. Algo le impulsaba a ir hacia la fuente, como si su cuerpo obedeciese a otra persona.

_Link…_

Con el corazón desbocado, pese a que su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, Link se asomó al borde de la fuente. El agua cristalina le devolvió su propio reflejo. De repente, este empezó a distorsionarse hasta convertirse en una forma oscura, indefinida. Link se inclinó hacia delante; un brillo rojizo pareció centellear por un levísimo instante en sus pupilas contraídas por el horror.

_Ven a mí…_

De repente Link sintió que no podía respirar. Todo se nubló. Cayó a plomo sobre los adoquines, acompañado por el grito de horror de la anciana que había estado reprendiendo a los niños. El vació se lo tragó.

_Link…_

El joven giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro, siguiendo el sonido de la voz. Se incorporó sobresaltado, recordando de repente la fuente, la multitud, las risas y las voces de los niños. Pero no había ni el más mínimo atisbo de luz que le ayudase a ver algo en medio de aquellas tinieblas.  
Link…

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres Zant?

Una risa maliciosa resonó en sus oídos, sobresaltándole; por un instante le pareció que sonaba dentro de su cabeza. De repente, una extraña inquietud hizo presa de él. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, entrecortando su respiración.

— ¿Quién eres?...

_Solo soy alguien que conoces bien._

— Basta de trucos, Zant. ¡Déjate ver!

Durante unos instantes solo hubo silencio. Luego la voz volvió a resonar en sus oídos.

_Nos veremos pronto, Link._

Aquella respuesta no solo le desconcertó, sino que le irritó aún más.

— ¡Basta! ¡Muéstrate! No te tengo miedo—. Mentía. Un miedo insano, absurdo, le roía las entrañas. La risa que escuchó le dio escalofríos. Un velo rojizo le cegó y sintió que caía en un abismo de oscuridad tan profundo que parecía no tener fin…

— Link, ¿puedes oírme? Link…

Su conciencia regresó a él con una sacudida de su cuerpo, como quien despierta de repente de una pesadilla. Todavía tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Notaba que un sudor frío empapaba su cuerpo; su respiración era un jadeo entrecortado.

— Tranquilo, jovencito… no pasa nada…

Era la voz de la tabernera; parecía preocupada. Otra voz, ronca y chillona, se unió a ella.

— Señorita Telma por favor, no lo agobie. Déjele respirar…

Ella respondió con un gruñido, sin hacer caso. Link intentó abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados parecían pesar una tonelada. El velo rojizo todavía palpitaba ante sus ojos, cada vez más débilmente, hasta que desapareció.

— Link, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

El muchacho abrió ligeramente los ojos, alentado por la voz de la tabernera, al mismo tiempo que un sutil perfume penetraba en su nariz. Sus aturdidos ojos se encontraron directamente con su generoso busto.

— Hay dos… —musitó con voz ronca.

La tabernera rió de buena gana.

— Vaya, creo que ya está bien… —dijo— Al menos sabe contar…

Su carcajada bastó para hacer volver del todo a Link; el muchacho desvió la mirada de golpe, tan abochornado que deseó desmayarse otra vez. Vio que estaba tumbado en una especie de cama, rodeada en parte por unas cortinas blancas. A su alrededor había muebles enterrados en un desorden de libros, papeles y tarros de cristal con cosas que prefería no saber qué eran flotando dentro. Aquella debía de ser la consulta del médico que había visto salir de la taberna.

Telma dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

— Menudo susto me has dado, jovencito… Ten. Bebe un poco…

Ayudó a Link a incorporarse y le tendió un vaso de agua; el muchacho no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía hasta que empezó a beber.

— Eh, despacio… — le guiñó un ojo— ¿Qué ocurrió? Tardabas tanto que fui a buscarte a la plaza, y te encontré inconsciente al lado de la fuente, rodeado por decenas de curiosos. Como no te despertabas, te traje hasta aquí. No me quedó otro remedio… —musitó entre dientes, mirando con ojeriza al médico.

El aludido no se dio cuenta, absorto en examinar el pulso del muchacho.

— Hummmm. Ahora parece normal. No es nada grave. Es un clarísimo caso de agotamiento —dijo.

— No irás a cobrarle nada, ¿no? —dijo Telma, mirando al galeno con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué dices, mujer? ¡Es mi trabajo! No hago esto gratis, será posible… —exclamó el médico, soltando la mano de Link con tal ímpetu que el muchacho protestó entre dientes. Todavía malhumorado, se acercó a una estantería y cogió una botella llena de un líquido de un rojo brillante— Que se tome esto, se encontrará mejor enseguida.  
Le tendió la medicina a Telma; la tabernera la dejó sobre la mesa con un ademán brusco.

— Parece un simple viajero, ¿qué te hace pensar que tendrá dinero suficiente con que pagar la desorbitada factura que le vas a encasquetar por un vaso de agua, una poción que se puede comprar más barata en cualquier tienda y un chequeo de quince segundos, eh?  
Abochornado, Link se sentó, tratando de interrumpir la acalorada discusión.

— No pasa nada, yo… tengo dinero... Tenga… — cogió su zurrón y le tendió algunas rupias— ¿Es suficiente con esto?

A Link le pareció que, tras las gruesas gafas, la codicia brillaba en los ojos del médico.

— Me temo que son cinco rupias más, jovencito… Más otras cuarenta por la poción…  
Link empezó a meter la mano en el zurrón, pero Telma lo detuvo y miró al médico con una expresión que le hizo agradecer no ser él en ese momento.

— Por cierto, "doctor"… Te recuerdo que todavía me debes dinero —dijo la mujer, alzando una ceja.

El médico agitó la mano, irritado.

— Te pagaré, te lo prometo… Solo necesito reunir un poco más…

Telma bufó, exasperada.

— ¿Te has preguntado por qué no tienes dinero? Porque apenas tienes pacientes, pese a ser el único médico de toda la ciudad. Y, ¿por qué no tienes pacientes? No solo porque les cobras muchísimo por decirles obviedades, ¡sino porque eres un maldito cascarrabias! Considera esto la mitad del dinero que me debes —cogió la poción con brusquedad y agarró a Link del brazo— ¡Vámonos!

Link tenía ojos como platos cuando abandonaron la consulta, sin ni siquiera dar tiempo al médico para responder.

— ¡Ese hombre me desquicia! —vociferó; luego suspiró profundamente— Por muy buen médico que sea, es incapaz de ayudar a nadie, solo piensa en los beneficios… Perdona el espectáculo, muchacho… ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Link meneó la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

— Si te sientes con fuerzas, será mejor que volvamos a la taberna. Tu amiga nos está esperando.  
Link la siguió; estaba aterido y las piernas todavía le temblaban, pero no creyó que fuera a desmayarse de nuevo. Supo que lo mejor era hacerle caso al médico y achacarlo todo al cansancio; no había probado bocado desde la noche anterior, y el camino hacia la ciudadela había sido largo y arduo.

De camino a la taberna, todo lo que había ocurrido regresaba a su mente poco a poco. Recordó la voz, su reflejo en el agua, el extraño escalofrío que le había sacudido todo el cuerpo… Cuando llegaron al callejón, los oídos volvían a zumbarle; todo se nubló de repente y Telma tuvo que agarrarle, ayudándole a sentarse en una caja de madera.

— Muchacho, todavía no estás bien —le dijo; notó su frente empapada en un sudor frío¬—. Creo que será mejor que esperemos un par de horas más…

Link negó con la cabeza.

— No… —dijo con voz entrecortada— Ese niño necesita ayuda cuanto antes, no podemos hacerle esperar más... Ya estoy bien, de verdad… Vamos…

El muchacho se adelantó y entró a la taberna. Detrás de él, Telma esbozó una sonrisa triste. No sabía de dónde había salido aquel misterioso joven, pero supo que era una especie de regalo de las diosas.


	3. El Viaje Hacia Kakariko

**3**  
**~El viaje hacia Kakariko~**

Telma había insistido en que comiera algo antes de salir, y la tabernera se presentó ante él con un humeante plato de estofado de carne, y un poco de pan y queso. Link no se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que probó la primera cucharada. Estaba delicioso.  
— Invita la casa, chiquitín —le dijo ella con un travieso guiño, poniéndole sobre la mesa una enorme jarra de cerveza.

— Siento habernos retrasado por mi culpa —dijo Link, tragando primero el trozo de pan que tenía en la boca para no parecer un maleducado.

— No te disculpes, muchacho, no ha sido culpa tuya. ¿A que ya te encuentras mejor? Seguro que lo único que necesitabas era una de mis deliciosas recetas —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

La partida estuvo lista al atardecer. El camino más seguro y rápido era al este, pero el puente estaba roto y era imposible pasar. Ahora, el único camino posible era al sur, atravesando el Puente de Hylia y la pradera… y por desgracia, estaba plagado de esos monstruos que habían espantado a la guardia real de su cometido.

Con el estómago lleno a Link se le hizo mucho más fácil emprender el camino; el incidente de la ciudadela ya no era sino un recuerdo lejano. Llegar a Kakariko iba a llevarles aproximadamente un par de días; mientras el cielo se teñía de naranja sobre ellos, Link rezó a las diosas por el niño Zora, para que aguantara todo el camino.  
Midna aprovechó que estaban a una distancia prudente del carromato para hablar con el joven héroe sin ser vista.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó simplemente, en un susurro. Link supo que se refería a su extraño desmayo en la ciudadela.

— Sí. Solo fue el cansancio, ya me siento mucho mejor. Oye, ¿tú… notaste algo raro?

— No. De repente te desplomaste. ¿Qué estabas buscando cerca de la fuente?

Link desvió la mirada.

— Nada… me había parecido escuchar algo. Luego simplemente desperté en la consulta del doctor. No recuerdo nada.

A Link no le gustaba mentir, pero no quiso decirle nada a Midna acerca de su reflejo, de aquellos ojos rojos, ni de la voz que le había hablado y que había tomado por la del Usurpador. Su mente era un torbellino, pero esperaba que Midna no hubiera notado por su extraño comportamiento que le ocultaba algo. Aquella aventura ya estaba siendo lo bastante peligrosa como para preocuparla por un simple sueño o visión.

Por suerte no hubo tiempo para más preguntas: ya habían alcanzado el Gran Puente de Hylia, y la criatura que había secuestrado a los niños y a Ilia semanas atrás les cerraba el paso montado en un jabalí monstruoso. Animado por Telma, Link no se lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó al galope; tampoco era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a ese ser.

— ¡Es un cobarde, fíjate, se protege con dos escudos como si fuera una armadura! —farfulló Midna desde su sombra —¡Apunta a su…!

De repente, otra voz, una que venía de dentro de su cabeza, apagó la de su compañera de viaje.

_iOh, vamos, Link… No me digas que no deseas destrozarlo… Te quitó a tus amigos… y a ella…_

El mundo pareció oscilar por un instante, como si se torciera y volviera a su forma normal. Link cerró los ojos con fuerza; si se desmayaba, no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

Pronto, el galope de los caballos volvió a sus oídos, junto con el fresco roce del aire en su rostro. Link apuntó… y la flecha le rozó el ojo izquierdo a la criatura, desequilibrándole; la criatura pasó a su lado con tal ímpetu que Link tuvo que aferrarse a las riendas para no caerse. Aquella extraña voz le acometió de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que por un instante la vista se le nubló.

_Oh, ¿sólo vas a herirle…? Qué patético… ¿No recuerdas al pequeño Iván? Colgado de su lanza, como un vulgar trofeo… ¿Vas a dejar que trate así a esos pobres niños?..._

_No…_ le respondió otra voz dentro de su cabeza, su propia voz. Link hizo girarse a Epona, dispuesto a lanzarse contra la criatura si esta volvía a atacar.

_Mátalo, Link. Acaba con él._

La criatura todavía estaba aturdida por el anterior ataque y el jabalí zigzageaba, gruñendo, acercándose ambos cada vez más…

_Mátalo…_

Link pudo ver claramente su objetivo antes de que su campo de visión se tiñese de rojo sangre. Disparó. El tiro fue certero. Cegado, el monstruo perdió el equilibrio y él y su montura cayeron del puente con un grito que resonó en el vacío.

Al otro lado del puente, Link perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la grupa de Epona, a la oscuridad. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de la presencia de Telma a su lado; el sonido de su voz disipó el zumbido de sus oídos.

— Link, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herido?

— No, estoy bien…

Se incorporó y miró a gatas por el borde del puente, pero solo consiguió ver el agua anaranjada y centelleante a la luz del atardecer. No había ni rastro del monstruo. Confió en que aquella sería la última vez que sus caminos se cruzasen.

Un latigazo de dolor le atravesó las sienes cuando Telma le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Creyó que el destello que vio fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo era producto de la extraña migraña, pero resultó ser una llave. Telma sonrió mientras la cogía.

— Se le ha debido de caer cuando le derribaste. Seguro que abre el portón que da a Kakariko. Hemos tenido suerte, ¿eh?

Telma le dio la llave para que la guardara y volvió a ponerse a las riendas del caballo que tiraba del carromato; Ilia estaba asomada por la ventana. Con el estómago encogido, Link se acercó a ella antes de volver a montarse en Epona.

— Gracias, señor Link. Sois muy valiente. Tenemos mucha suerte de habernos cruzado en su camino —le dijo ella.

Link se sonrojó al pensar cuánto le hubiera gustado escuchar aquello de boca de la Ilia de siempre. Le había preguntado su nombre antes de partir y Link tenía alguna esperanza de que escucharlo despertara su memoria, pero no había visto ningún reconocimiento en sus verdes ojos. Y tampoco lo veía ahora.

La noche cayó sobre ellos, tendiendo un manto de tenso silencio sobre el desfiladero. La pradera de Hyrule que llevaba hacia Eldin ya estaba muy cerca. Sin embargo, todo estaba tranquilo… Demasiado tranquilo.

De repente, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos sin aviso, encabritando a Epona. Decenas de Bulbins les estaban esperando a ambos lados del camino.

— ¡Es una emboscada! ¡Tened cuidado! —le gritó a las chicas.

Link se adelantó al galope, derribando por el camino a varias de aquellas criaturas, que caían como moscas desde las rocas más altas. Destellos rojos silbaban a su alrededor; las flechas estaban prendidas. Si alguna de ellas alcanzaba el carromato… Pronto, oyó los gritos aterrorizados de las dos mujeres. La parte de arriba del carromato estaba en llamas. El caballo, aterrorizado, perdió el control.

— ¡NO!...

El carromato se internó en la pradera, desbocado, dejando un denso humo negro tras su paso. Link se aferró a las riendas de su yegua, yendo todo lo rápido que su fiel montura le permitía. A su alrededor, de entre las sombras, surgían más y más Bulblins montados en jabalís monstruosos.

_Link…_

La súbita aparición de aquella voz le cortó la respiración. Una extraña onda, como una palpitación, vibró dentro de su cabeza, mezclándose con el repiqueteo de los cascos de los caballos.

_¿Les vas a dejar morir? Eres patético…_

La voz se transformó en una risa burlona y maligna. Link sacudió la cabeza, intentando ignorarlo. Ahora no había tiempo para extrañas alucinaciones. Intentando controlar a Epona, cada vez más nerviosa con la marea creciente de Bulblins y los relinchos aterrorizados del otro caballo, Link metió la mano libre en su alforja en busca del bumerán mágico que había encontrado en el templo del bosque. Aquello bastaría para apagar las llamas, tenía que bastar…

_Van a morir todos. Y va a ser tu culpa, Link…_

— ¡No…! ¡No pienso dejar que pase!

Link intentó concentrarse; su campo de visión se teñía de rojo con cada nueva oleada de sangre golpeando violentamente en sus sienes. Respiró profundamente y lanzó el bumerán mágico hacia el carromato, extinguiendo las llamas. No dejó que el enorme alivio que sintió le distrajera lo más mínimo y evitó que uno de los monstruos volviera a incendiarlo con una certera flecha entre los ojos. Perdiendo a su jinete, el jabalí se desbocó y chocó contra un árbol, dejando al otro fuera de combate. El resto se batió en retirada. Link supo que aquello no era buena señal; probablemente prepararían otro ataque en breve, aunque, sin su jefe, tardarían en organizarse de nuevo.

Aprovechando el momento de calma, Telma había detenido el carromato para evaluar daños y asegurarse de que Ilia y el niño estaban bien. Link también se detuvo. La voz había desaparecido, dejándole solo un ligero dolor de cabeza y un zumbido lejano en los oídos. Se sintió mareado y se apoyó un instante en Epona antes de correr hacia sus compañeras de viaje.

— ¿Estáis bien las dos? —jadeó— ¿Y el niño?

Telma fruncía el ceño, intentando colocar un trozo de tela ennegrecida que se desprendía  
a jirones.

— Estamos bien. Solo nos hemos llevado un buen susto — se giró hacia Link y miró el bumerán que sobresalía de la alforja— Eres una caja de sorpresas, muchacho. Dime, ¿todas tus armas son tan efectivas como esa?

La mujer rió ante la expresión desconcertada de Link.

— Todavía nos queda algo de camino y no creo que el pobre niño resista un viaje tan largo sin descansar —dijo Telma—. Deberíamos quedarnos aquí para reponer fuerzas. Saldremos al amanecer. Tendremos que hacer guardia, por si nos atacan por sorpresa. Si vigilamos, no nos cogerán desprevenidos.

Encontraron un claro que parecía tranquilo y decidieron pasar allí la noche, montando un improvisado campamento, aunque prefirieron no encender un fuego para no atraer a los enemigos. Temiendo que el ajetreo hubiera sido demasiado para él, Link se acercó al carromato para ver cómo se encontraba el príncipe. Parecía no haber empeorado, pero que siguiera igual tampoco era buena señal. Volvió a rezar para que no le ocurriera nada malo durante el resto del camino.

Ilia tenía la cabeza del príncipe descansando en su regazo, mientras refrescaba su frente con un paño húmedo. Telma estaba sentada a su lado.

— Después de todo, es un zora. Seguro que el agua fresca le ayudará — le dijo la tabernera, como intentando animarla.

Link pareció recordar algo de repente; rebuscó un momento en sus alforjas y sacó su cantimplora, tendiéndosela a la muchacha.

— Toma. Es agua de la Fuente del Espíritu de nuestro pueblo… quiero decir, de Ordon. Tiene… propiedades curativas.

Link se sentía tan torpe como si hablara con ella por primera vez, pese a conocerla desde que era apenas una niña que aprendía a andar. Ilia alargó la mano para coger la cantimplora.

— Gracias, señor Link.

Telma carraspeó.

— Creo que volveré a mi sitio… No creo que al niño le venga bien tener a tanta gente aquí dentro —le guiñó un ojo a Link con complicidad antes de desaparecer por la parte delantera del carromato.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Link? Parece preocupado —le preguntó la muchacha, devolviéndole la cantimplora.

Link sacudió la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

— No es nada.

Ella se sentó a su lado, encogiendo las rodillas.

— ¿Estáis seguro?

Pero era ella, era Ilia, y supo que en alguna parte tras aquellos vacíos ojos verdes seguía siendo su Ilia.

— No estoy seguro de si puedo hacer esto —sintió un escalofrío al recordar las palabras que acosaban sus pensamientos: van a morir por tu culpa…—. Hay muchas cosas que dependen de mí. Tengo miedo de fracasar, o de que alguien acabe sufriendo por mi culpa.  
Ilia le sonrió.

— Sé como se siente, señor Link. Yo… no recuerdo quién soy ni cómo llegué hasta la ciudadela… Pero siento que debo ayudar a este niño. Simplemente sé que tengo que hacerlo, como si se esperara eso de mí. Y por eso no tengo miedo.

Los ojos azules de Link se perdieron en los suyos, que aunque no le reconocían, le dieron confianza. Tenía que ayudar a sus amigos y a Midna; sus destinos se habían encontrado porque tenía que ocurrir así. Sintió que el peso que sentía en el corazón se volvía más ligero a medida que sintió aflorar el valor dentro de él.

Salió del carromato, respirando el aire fresco de la pradera. Sólo se escuchaba el ulular de un búho. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Los monstruos todavía no iban a atacar, si es que pensaban hacerlo. Se arrebujó en una manta, sentado en una roca, con la espada y el arco muy cerca; había acordado con Telma que le tocaba a él hacer la guardia primero. Ilia, por su parte, parecía dispuesta a pasar la noche en vela para cuidar del niño Zora. Link sabía que no podrían impedírselo: había perdido la memoria, pero seguía siendo tan tenaz como siempre.

— Qué tierno ha sido ese momento de confidencias.  
Link se sobresaltó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era Midna. Durante un rato se había olvidado completamente de que su compañera de viaje podía oírlo.

— No pensarás rendirte ahora, ¿verdad?

Link parecía ofendido.

— No voy a abandonar, Midna. Lo sabes.

— Bien, eso es lo que quería oír.

Midna no dijo nada más. Link no pudo evitar recordar la voz. ¿Seria la de Zant? Estaba seguro. Seguramente solo quería asustarle, desconcentrarle para que fallara; aunque no entendía por qué a veces con sus palabras parecía querer ayudarle…

— Midna, tú… ¿Tú puedes oírlo?

— ¿Oír qué?

Link entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. Era imposible que Zant estuviese hablándoles y Midna no lo hubiese comentado, ni siquiera notado. De repente se sintió estúpido y decidió callarse.

— Nada… No es nada. Deben ser imaginaciones mías. Olvídalo.

Midna le dio con un dedo, burlona, tirándole el gorro hacia atrás.

— Héroe, creo que estás perdiendo la cabeza... Será mejor que duermas un poco. Mira, te haré un favor, yo hago la guardia por ti y te despertaré si pasa algo. Ya me devolverás el favor — se desperezó¬ —Me basta con que no te distraigas mucho más de la cuenta antes de ir a ese templo bajo el lago…

Reemprendieron la marcha un poco antes de que el sol asomara por el horizonte. Aparte de Midna desde su sombra, Telma también había relevado a Link las últimas horas; pero éste no fue capaz de dormir, y los breves instantes que logró cerrar los ojos estuvieron llenos de extrañas imágenes; corría por un bosque oscuro, hacia un atardecer rojo como la sangre. También oía voces, y aunque no podía recordar con detalle lo que decían, le habían dejado una sensación fría y opresiva en la boca del estómago.

Llegaron a la Garganta de Kakariko casi al atardecer, e inmediatamente los Bulblins se lanzaron sobre ellos. Les habían estado esperando. Link le gritó a Telma que se alejase con el carromato, pero había monstruos por todas partes. Epona galopaba mientras Link intentaba derribar a los que iban montados en pares. Una flecha errante le rozó justo por debajo de la cota de malla, donde quedaba el codo al descubierto. Ignorando el dolor, lanzó una lluvia de flechas sobre algunos de ellos, derribándoles; heridos o sin montura, el resto huyó. De pronto, una explosión que no supo de dónde vino encabritó al caballo que tiraba del carromato, que Telma intentó controlar sin éxito. Sobre una explanada, Link vio un destello rojo.

— ¡Telma! ¡Vais hacia una trampa!...

Horrorizado, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar; el jabalí del único Bulbin que seguía montado  
y a salvo emprendió el galope desde la explanada, y el jinete lanzó una flecha certera.

La muchacha chilló cuando la parte trasera del carromato se prendió en llamas mientras se alejaba oscilando.

— ¡Ilia! ¡NO!...

El bumerán volvió a hacer su trabajo, apagando el fuego, aunque quedó un denso humo que le tapó la visión un instante. Vio que Ilia tosía, pero parecía estar bien; no dejaba de sostener al niño entre sus brazos, protegiéndole, mientras Telma se arrodillaba junto a ella. Viéndose amenazado de nuevo por el único enemigo que quedaba, Link contraatacó con la espada, acertándole justo debajo del pecho. La criatura cayó con un golpe sordo.

Link se bajó de Epona y fue muy despacio hacia el Bulblin, jadeante, agarrándose el brazo herido con la mano libre. El monstruo yacía en el suelo; el joven estaba seguro de que la herida era mortal, pero todavía movía una mano, intentando incorporarse. Link fue hacia él, asiendo la espada con tanta fuerza que los dedos le dolían.

_Todavía no está muerto, Link… Tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho…_

Link cerró los ojos con fuerza, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza en un intento por apagar aquella voz. La mano que asía la espada temblaba incontroladamente, su respiración era un áspero jadeo.

_Ha estado a punto de matarla, a tu queridísima Ilia… ¿Te la imaginas, consumida por las llamas, sin poder escapar…?_

_¡CÁLLATE!..._

El brazo le ardía, el pulso le martilleaba enloquecido en las sienes. Todo se tiñó de rojo. Lanzando un grito lleno de rabia, Link se abalanzó sobre el monstruo, clavándole la espada justo en el corazón. La sangre oscura manó a borbotones y el Bulblin no se movió más.

Volvió a clavarle la hoja, una vez más. Algo destelló en sus ojos y Link retrocedió, jadeante, todavía con la sangre goteando de la afilada hoja, la suya propia manando levemente de la herida de su codo. Telma se acercó corriendo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha herido? Oh sí, sí que te ha herido… Estás sangrando…

— No es nada, solo es un rasguño —jadeó el muchacho con un leve gesto de dolor.  
Link estaba aturdido. No era ni mucho menos el primer monstruo que mataba, pero nunca había sentido esa rabia, corriendo por sus venas como fuego, destruyendo toda piedad a su paso. Todavía con la respiración alterada, limpió la sangre de la espada con un trozo de tela, sintiendo un escalofrío al notar el calor que emanaba. Luego se apresuró a abrir el portón que quedaba en el camino.

Cuando entraron en el pueblo ya había anochecido. Por suerte, el accidentado viaje tuvo un final feliz. El niño Zora estaba a salvo, y de manos de su madre, cuyo espíritu se le había aparecido, Link había obtenido mucho más que la gratificación de haberle ayudado. Sin que nadie lo viera, guardó las preciadas ropas color zafiro de los Zora entre sus pertenencias. Al día siguiente emprendería con ellas su viaje de vuelta al lago Hylia, dispuesto a visitar el templo oculto en el fondo del lago.

Encontró a Telma dentro del templo, mirando embobada a Leonardo mientras éste rezaba junto a la estatua del espíritu Eldin.

— Leonardo dice que está preocupado por los Zora del lago —le susurró la tabernera—. Cree que algún peligro les acecha. Es tan inteligente… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Al amanecer partiré hacia sus tierras —le dijo Link—. De paso les comunicaré que el niño está bien.

Por supuesto, no iba a decirle nada acerca de su otra misión, aunque no creía que la tabernera le estuviese oyendo; sus melosos ojos no se apartaban de Leonardo.  
Más tarde, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del hotel, disfrutando de una cena tardía que Telma les había preparado con lo que encontró en la cocina. Los niños no querían moverse del lado del príncipe, así que la tabernera les llevó algo de comida. Ilia aceptó comer algo, pero continuamente miraba hacia el piso de arriba, deseando volver al lado de la cama donde el pequeño dormía profundamente.

A Link el brazo ya apenas le dolía. Leonardo le había vendado la herida después de atender al niño Zora, pero la ropa estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre. Link no tenía más ropa que la que llevaba; simplemente, como por arte de magia, había aparecido con ella cuando el Espíritu de Farone le devolvió a su forma humana tras haber sido transformado en Bestia. Eran los ropajes que había llevado el héroe siglos atrás.

— Deja que se lo arregle, señor Link —le dijo Ilia con una sonrisa—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, por habernos ayudado a llegar hasta aquí. La lavaré y coseré.

— Seguro que encontraremos algo que te puedas poner mientras tanto, Link, y luego lo devolveremos —intervino Telma; estaba sentado al lado de Leonardo, quien parecía muy incómodo—. No creo que nadie lo eche en falta… el pueblo está totalmente vacío.

Link sintió una extraña tristeza. No era la primera vez que Ilia le arreglaba la ropa. Más de una vez, cuando eran niños, ella le regañaba por subirse a los árboles y rasgarse la ropa con las ramas, y luego, con una dulce sonrisa, se ofrecía a arreglársela… Por supuesto, ahora, ella no lo recordaba.

— Gracias —le dijo con una sonrisa.

En un armario del hotel encontraron una camisola larga que era de su talla. Tras un rápido baño para librarse del polvo y las manchas de sangre, Link se la puso y volvió a la habitación. Los niños ya dormían profundamente, repartidos en las camas sobrantes; hasta Ilia se había quedado dormida junto al niño Zora, cuyo sueño parecía tranquilo. Sobre el regazo de la chica se encontraban sus ropajes verdes a medio arreglar.

Con una leve sonrisa, Link echó una manta por encima a su compañera y se acostó en la única cama libre, mirando al techo. La voz de Midna le hizo dar un sobresalto.

— Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Link —le susurró con voz monótona, algo severa. EL joven parpadeó, confuso; la criatura del Crepúsculo casi nunca le llamaba por su nombre—. Esos monstruos no estaban pidiéndote piedad. Fuiste muy valiente ayudando a ese niño.

Link se estremeció al recordar la furia que le dominó, esa voz alentándole, y cómo el mundo se había teñido de rojo. Ya estaba prácticamente muerto; no sabía por qué se había ensañado tanto con aquella criatura. Aquel sentimiento le asustaba y no pudo evitar recordar la visión que había tenido en Lanayru, donde había asesinado sin piedad a la misma persona que ahora dormía en una silla a apenas un metro de él…

— Buenas noches, Midna —dijo, intentando sonreír. La Twili le sonrió a su vez desde las sombras.

Link dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Estaba tan agotado que no tardó en dormirse, arropado por el suave sonido de la respiración de los niños.

Corría; corría sin detenerse, sin mirar atrás. Las ramas de los árboles le arañaban el rostro, le tiraban del pelo, se enredaban en su ropa. Oía los gritos, suplicantes y desgarradores, cada vez más cerca… Ahora sonaban lejos de nuevo, como si por mucho que corriese hacia ellos, se alejasen más y más. Dando un alarido de frustración, siguió adelante, sin parar, ignorando el ardiente dolor en su pecho que le provocaba la falta de aliento. Reconoció el sendero que llevaba hasta su pueblo y fue todavía más deprisa, hasta que le dolieron las piernas, ya estaba cerca... La fuente del espíritu estaba seca, las plantas marchitas, muertas; el cielo se estaba tiñendo de rojo… Un grito desgarrador hendió el aire...

Link se incorporó de golpe en la cama, sofocando un grito que enseguida se convirtió en una respiración ahogada y jadeante. Su mano se aferró de forma automática a la camisa, justo donde el corazón le golpeaba contra el pecho con una violencia que le espantó. El cuerpo entero le temblaba.

Aturdido, dejó escapar un gemido y se llevó las manos a la cara, empapada en un sudor frío. Sus ojos, muy abiertos, echaron un rápido vistazo a su alrededor; pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba, pero todo seguía en silencio. Por suerte, nadie se había despertado. Todavía tiritando, se echó de lado sobre la cama, con la mirada fija en la oscuridad. El dolor de su brazo le hizo proferir un quejido. Llegó a pensar que la herida se le había infectado y aquellas pesadillas eran a causa de la fiebre, pero no notaba su piel más cálida de lo normal; aun así, tenía el cuerpo aterido por extraños escalofríos.  
Sumido en un sueño intranquilo y febril, no descansó mucho más el resto de la noche.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, una leve luz entraba por entre las tablillas que protegían la ventana.

Había llegado la hora de partir.


	4. Un Atajo Hacia los Zoras

**4**

**~Un atajo hacia los Zoras~**

Tras un desayuno rápido con Telma en la cocina del hotel, Link se sintió mejor. Leonardo también se había levantado muy pronto esa mañana para ir a ver al niño Zora, quien seguía durmiendo, pero que según el sacerdote no tardaría en despertar totalmente recuperado.

Link hubiera preferido no despedirse de nadie, pero tenía que recuperar su ropa, así que había seguido a Leonardo hasta la habitación. Encontró a Ilia despierta; los niños todavía dormían. Ella, sonriente, se apresuró a ir hacia él, tendiéndole las ropas ya arregladas. No era una sonrisa diferente a las que le dedicaba a Leonardo o a Telma; en ella, todavía no había rastro de aquella chica a la que consolaba si se hacía daño en las rodillas cuando jugaban de niños.

— Tenga, señor Link. He conseguido coserlas.

Link las aceptó, agradecido.

— Sé que está intentando proteger estas tierras de las cosas extrañas que están ocurriendo—dijo la chica, cogiéndole las manos por encima del bulto perfectamente doblado que formaban sus ropas—. Tenga mucho cuidado.

Conmovido, el joven se limitó a decirle con una sonrisa que lo haría. Recordó las últimas palabras de la chica, antes de que los monstruos la raptaran delante de él: "_Prométeme que volverás sano y salvo_..."

Ojalá hubiera podido prometerle en ese momento que todo iría bien. Ojalá hubiera podido llevarla de vuelta a Ordon montados en Epona; estaba seguro de que, al oler el aroma del heno y las flores, los recuerdos volverían a ella.

Leonardo insistió en echarle un vistazo a la herida que se había hecho el día anterior. Ya estaba casi cerrada y estaba seguro de que no se iba a infectar, así que Link no entendía por qué había pasado una noche inquieta y febril. Mientras el sacerdote le cambiaba las vendas, estuvo tentando de contarle el sueño que había tenido, pero no quería molestarle por una simple pesadilla. Seguramente le diría que tener sueños oscuros era algo normal con todo lo que había pasado.

Link se vistió y se preparó para partir. Leonardo le dio agua fresca y algunos víveres. Lalo, el más pequeño de los niños, ya se había levantado y estaba en el bazar que había decidido reabrir para ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo. El pequeño, que siempre había sido mucho más maduro y reflexivo que su hermano mayor Talo, le vendió algunas flechas y un curioso artefacto que le permitiría dar en el blanco más fácilmente. Por suerte, Lalo no era de los que hacían preguntas. Link sintió que era mejor así, porque no sabría qué responderle a los niños si le preguntaban cuándo iba a volver.

El señor Mechas, que llevaba una tienda de explosivos, había insistido en que se llevara algunas de sus nuevas bombas acuáticas, y Link las compró encantado porque seguramente le serían muy útiles; después de todo, el templo de los Zora estaba hundido bajo el lago.

Epona le esperaba pastando junto a la Fuente del Espíritu, meneando la cola suavemente. El corazón de Link dio un vuelco; al mirar hacia el agua, la fuente seca y ponzoñosa que había visto en sus sueños la noche anterior había vuelto a su mente por un instante. Link sacudió la cabeza, enfadado consigo mismo; no era el momento de preocuparse por extraños sueños cuando la oscuridad real amenazaba el mundo. Aun así, aquellas aguas sagradas le habían ayudado muchas veces a sanar sus heridas, y quizá también podrían sanar su espíritu, librarle de aquel extraña sensación de irrealidad que le atenazaba desde hacía días y que colmaba sus noches de extrañas imágenes oscuras. Pero no había tiempo. Tenían que irse cuanto antes, pues había un largo camino hasta la Región de los Zora.

Cargó a Epona con sus enseres y partió, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

No miró atrás.

Varias horas después, sentado bajo un árbol, Link resoplaba. En sus manos tenía un mapa de Hyrule e intentaba buscar el mejor camino para llegar hasta la Región de los Zora. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y el color anaranjado que tanto le gustaba a Midna coloreaba las nubes. La Twili soltó una risita ante la frustración de Link.

— Todo el mundo sabe que los hombres no pueden leer un mapa —dijo.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pensaba que era al revés —replicó el chico con ironía, un poco exasperado.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Quién te guió, si no, dentro del Templo del Bosque? Si no llega a ser porque estudié bien ese viejo mapa que encontraste...

— Midna, fueron los monos —dijo Link, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Tu lo único que hiciste fue quejarte de tener que seguirlos por todo el templo.

— ¡Pero el mono era una hembra! Entonces, yo tengo razón.

— Eso no tiene sent... —replicó el joven, pero prefirió respirar hondo—Déjalo, no importa. Fíjate, parece que justo al norte del castillo hay un pasaje que conecta directamente con la región de los Zora. Tenemos que llegar hasta la ciudadela atravesando las praderas al suroeste, y luego tomar el camino del noreste, rodeando el castillo. Es nuestra única alternativa, porque el Gran Puente de Eldin sigue desaparecido. Pero me temo que nos llevará al menos dos días más de viaje...

La Twili suspiró.

— En fin, qué más da, mientras lleguemos... Ese sacerdote tan majo nos ha dado comida de sobra, no pasaremos hambre. Total, te empeñas tanto en ayudar a los demás que ya me he acostumbrado a esperar por ti, ¿qué más da un día más?

Link no supo cómo tomarse las palabras de la Twili, quien desapareció en su sombra con una risa burlona.

El cielo era rojo como la sangre. Una niebla envenenada lo cubría todo.

El repentino eco de una carcajada triunfal le hizo caer de rodillas, totalmente privado de sus fuerzas, despojado de todo valor. Pero tenía que seguir, no podía dejarles morir... Ya estaba muy cerca...

Link despertó encogido en la oscuridad, con la manta enredada en las piernas; estaba empapado en sudor y tiritaba. Tardó un buen rato en controlar sus temblores, y para cuando el sueño decidió volver a él, ya estaba amaneciendo. Comió lo poco que le permitió su estómago encogido y reemprendió el viaje. Se sintió un poco mejor cuando vio que la silueta del castillo ya era visible en el horizonte; en menos de dos días, llegarían a la Región de los Zora. Al ver las altas torres cada vez más cercanas, una idea se asentó en la mente del muchacho.

— Midna... —Link esperó hasta ver la silueta de la Twili a su lado— creo que ya que estamos aquí deberíamos ir a ver a la princesa. Quizá ella...

Midna bufó.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, héroe? Son nuestros asuntos y sólo nosotros debemos ocuparnos de ellos. Deja que tu princesita se ocupe de los suyos. Ella ya ha hecho su parte, ¿no te parece? —soltó con cruel sarcasmo.

Link no estaba de acuerdo con Midna. El joven estaba seguro de que la princesa Zelda sabía más de lo que parecía y que podría aclararle muchísimas cosas. Y él tenía muchas preguntas. Aunque Midna le había dicho hacía días que la culpara a ella si tenía que culpar a alguien, algo en el corazón le decía que la soberana de Hyrule sólo era una víctima más del mal que amenazaba el mundo.

— Te llevé porque quería que te contara personalmente que por su culpa tu mundo estaba sumido en las tinieblas y tú tenías cuatro patas y un rabo. No me apetece nada ver de nuevo ese rostro tan bondadoso y solemne y hablar con ella —escupió la Twili.

— No vengas tú si no quieres.

— Viajo en tu sombra, "héroe"... No me queda otro remedio.

Sonriendo de medio lado, Link se encogió de hombros.

Pues entonces, no hables.

Link temió que saliera de su sombra y le inmovilizara con su peculiar cabello, pero la Twili no hizo nada, aunque la oyó farfullar durante todo el camino hacia las puertas del castillo. Los soldados se plantaron delante de él apenas le vieron llegar.

— Lo siento. Tenemos la orden de no dejar pasar a nadie.

Link no supo qué decir. No quería contarles su misión, y si les decía que era el Héroe Elegido por las Diosas, tampoco le iban a creer... Le pareció que, en su sombra, Midna reía entre dientes.

Entonces recordó que Telma le había dicho que en su taberna había un pasaje que conectaba directamente con el castillo... claro que tampoco iba a presentarse allí por las buenas y pedir que le mostraran el pasadizo porque quería ver a la princesa; aunque la mujer le había dicho que era bienvenido a su taberna siempre que quisiera. Quizá había alguien allí cuidando del local y de la clientela, y en ese caso, no tenía más que decirle que venía de parte de Telma; seguro que al menos le ofrecerían una comida caliente y algo de descanso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y el joven la empujó para entrar. El local parecía estar vacío, hasta que reparó en tres personas que estaban reunidas al fondo, en la misma mesa donde días antes los soldados consultaban un enorme mapa de Hyrule. No parecían haber reparado en su presencia.

Eran dos hombres, uno pelirrojo con gafas y otro con un peculiar bigote, y una mujer joven que llevaba el pelo recogido y vestía una extraña armadura

—¿Cómo? ¿Que la Reina Rutela... ha muerto? —exclamó la chica.

— Y no solo eso —dijo otra voz, que Link dada la distancia no pudo identificar— La región entera está congelada...

— No puede ser... —dijo la otra voz masculina.

— Eh... Disculpad...

Los tres se callaron de golpe, sobresaltándose y mirándole con ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué sois, un cliente? El bar está cerrado, la propietaria no está, ¿no visteis el cartel de la entrada? ¿Podríais dejarnos, por favor?

Link avanzó unos pasos y siguió hablando.

— No, yo no... Escuchad. Es cierto que la reina ha sido asesinada, pero la Región de los Zora ya no está congelada.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo lo sabéis? —preguntó el hombre.

— Porque he... he sido yo, yo la he descongelado.

— ¿Vos, zagal? ¿En serio? —dijo el hombre del bigote, mirando disimuladamente a sus amigos— Claro, esperad... esas ropas... ¡Debéis de ser el héroe de la leyenda...!

Soltando una carcajada, miró al más joven, quien también rió; la chica se limitó a lanzarle de reojo una mirada llena de desconfianza.—

— ¿Qué eres en realidad, chico? ¿Un actor? —dijo con desprecio— Vestirse como el héroe de la leyenda... qué mal gusto. Si quieres llamar la atención, ¿por qué no te unes al circo?

Pese a las risas, el joven pelirrojo parecía interesado.

— ¿Dónde las habéis conseguido? ¡No me digáis que las habéis cosido vos mismo!

Azorado y confuso, Link abandonó la taberna. Por suerte, tuvieron la decencia de no acompañarle con sus risas.

— ¿Quién se ha creído que es para meterse con mi indumentaria sin conocerme? Me gustan estas ropas... —por un instante, el muchacho dejó de ser un héroe para ser un simple muchacho y se miró la parte de atrás de la túnica, las mangas, las manos— Es decir... no voy tan mal... ¿no?

Midna soltó una risita.

— No te preocupes, a su lado eres la persona con más buen gusto del mundo —le susurró—. He visto sus zapatos... Lleva bordado un dibujo de ese bichejo tan raro que nos hemos encontrado a veces atascada en las vasijas de barro. Ya sabes, esa especie de anciana con forma de pollo.

Link se paró en seco.

— ¡¿Que tenía... el dibujo de una uca en los zapatos?!

Link abandonó el callejón como pudo, doblado como estaba de la risa; no pudo parar hasta que alcanzó la calle del oeste, para asombro de los transeúntes. Reconoció aquel pasaje como el lugar donde el antipático doctor tenía su oficina. Su presencia pareció interesar a dos mujeres que charlaban con otra que estaba asomada a una ventana, y que empezaron a hablar en susurros.

— Mira... es ese joven, el de las ropas verdes...

— Dicen que ayudó a Telma a llevar al niño Zora que encontró desmayado hasta Kakariko. Seguro que ya está sano y salvo.

— Es como si los cielos nos hubieran enviado un héroe en estos tiempos tan oscuros que corren

— Y es tan apuesto...

Abrumado, Link fingía que no había oído nada.

— Ese médico es un egoísta. Seguro que no ayudó al niño porque no podía pagarle...

Link vio al doctor meterse en su despacho dando un portazo.

— Procura no enfermar, Link, porque creo que no te va a atender —le susurró Midna con sarcasmo— Todos los héroes se ganan enemigos, ya sabes.

Salieron de la ciudadela por el camino del oeste. Por el resto del día, Link se olvidó de las pesadillas y los peligros que todavía le aguardaban; el incidente de los zapatos y la conversación de las tres mujeres le habían aligerado el corazón y el camino hacia el norte se hizo mucho más llevadero.

Ya habían dejado el castillo muy lejos, su silueta perdiéndose en la niebla, y la noche no tardó en caer sobre la pradera. Link se refugió de una repentina lluvia en una pequeña cueva escondida cerca del camino, y Midna y él decidieron pasar allí la noche.

Esta vez, el joven héroe no tuvo ningún sueño oscuro. Sólo le pareció escuchar una voz que le llamaba, apagada por un retumbar sordo y pesado. Al día siguiente ni siquiera supo si había sido un sueño.

Salieron al amanecer, como siempre, recorriendo el camino marcado por el mapa sin más incidentes. Cuando llegaron al final, unas enormes rocas bloqueaban la entrada. Seguro que había sido cosa de los monstruos. Había llegado el momento de usar las bombas que había traído consigo, aunque prefirió reservar las acuáticas para el templo y usó una de las normales, esperando que fuera suficiente.

La explosión resonó como un eco en los caminos cercanos; Link se protegió de la lluvia de gravilla con su escudo. Asustada por el estruendo, Epona relinchó y pateó el suelo.

— Seguro que hemos atraído a algunos monstruos —dijo Midna—. Será mejor darse prisa. Estoy segura de que no se atreverán a seguirnos hasta la Región de los Zora.

Link asintió, acariciando la cabeza de su yegua para tranquilizarla. Luego cogió las ropas que le había dado la reina y algunos víveres de las alforjas.

— Epona, escúchame. Vuelve a la ciudadela. Allí estarás a salvo. Yo... Volveré a por ti. Lo antes posible.

El animal relinchó suavemente y le olisqueó la cara antes de perderse de vista. Link deseó que aquella no fuera la última vez que veía a su fiel yegua.

La cueva estaba tan oscura que tuvo que usar el candil, pero pronto vio un resplandor y empezó a oír el murmullo del agua.

Mientras recorría el camino que llevaba al salón del trono, Link supo que la luz del crepúsculo y sus ojos de lobo no le habían dejado contemplar la belleza de aquellas tierras. Las paredes eran de un gris brillante como la plata, surcadas por bellos e intrincados dibujos. Los rayos del sol, ya bajos, entraban por entre los respiraderos que cubrían las cuevas, arrancando destellos del agua. A su alrededor, las cataratas caían por todas partes, centelleantes a la luz del sol. Link decidió que llevaría allí a Ilia cuando todo acabara. Aquel pensamiento le llenó de una extraña tristeza.

— ¡Espera...! —dijo de repente; el joven se sentó en el suelo y empezó a quitarse las botas— Las ropas de la reina, me olvidaba. Será mejor que me presente ante los Zoras con ellas.

Midna soltó una exclamación cuando el joven se quitó sin ningún decoro la camisa que llevaba bajo las ropas.

— ¡Oye, héroe, avísame cuando vayas a hacer eso!

— ¿No decías que no hay nada que te interese en un humano?

Vestido por fin con las ropas color zafiro, Link llegó al salón del trono. Los Zoras eran criaturas muy bellas; en el agua, se movían como peces, pero en tierra podían ser feroces guerreros, y sus rostros casi humanos eran más hermosos que los de los hylianos. Alrededor del pozo que una vez estuvo congelado, había decenas de soldados. Los Zoras eran normalmente criaturas muy pacíficas y hospitalarias, y ninguno de ellos se acercó a Link de manera hostil. Sus ropas, eso sí, parecían haber llamado su atención.

— Esos ropajes que lleváis... una vez pertenecieron a un gran héroe que salvó estas tierras —dijo uno de los soldados—. Solo os las ha podido dar nuestra soberana... ¿Quiénes sois?

Link se presentó y les contó todo lo que había pasado, arrancando vítores y hasta lágrimas de alivio cuando les dijo que el príncipe estaba a salvo en Kakariko. Una vez dadas las explicaciones, les comunicó su deseo de visitar el templo del fondo del lago.

— El lugar al que deseáis ir custodia un tesoro muy peligroso —dijo otro soldado—. ¿Lo sabéis?

— Sí —dijo Link—. He hablado con el gran espíritu que protege estas tierras, Lanayru. Él me dijo dónde se encontraba el templo … y lo que custodiaba.

La risotada demente de Ilia y un destello de sangre y oscuridad cruzaron por su mente; Link se obligó a concentrarse.

— En ese caso, no creo que tengamos nada más que añadir —continuó el primer soldado que había hablado—. Sólo deseamos que nuestro Príncipe vuelva pronto con nosotros. No existe mayor tristeza que hacer guardia frente a un trono vacío. También estamos preocupados por los que fueron al remanso a buscarle, porque aún no han vuelto.

— Me los encontré cuando cumplía mi misión, y estaban bien —anunció Link—. Si les veo de nuevo, les comunicaré que su príncipe está a salvo.

— Os lo agradecemos. Mucha suerte en vuestra empresa, y que la protección de las diosas nunca os abandone. De momento, os puedo ofrecer nuestra hospitalidad. Está atardeciendo, y el fondo del lago no es un lugar seguro durante la noche. Mañana, uno de los nuestros os guiará hacia el templo.


End file.
